


Skin Deep

by Arbryna



Series: Fumbling Towards Ecstasy [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in "Torn", Cara helps Richard deal with some lingering frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Legend of the Seeker Porn Battle](http://lots-pornbattle.livejournal.com). Prompt: _Cara/Richard - hands and knees_.

They are a week out of Aydindril the first time it happens.

Kahlan is back to normal, but the events that took place when she was split in two—the events that she can't remember, and they can't seem to forget—have created a tangible change in their routine. Richard has always looked at Kahlan with hunger in his eyes, but actually being with her has sharpened that hunger, intensified it. He disappears from camp more often, now, with a distinct bulge in his pants that Cara can't help but notice.

On the day that Cara finally decides to follow him, the late afternoon sun is filtering through the leaves of the trees, casting patterned shadows over the forest floor. Zedd is watching Kahlan prepare their evening meal, offering occasional pointers and stealing bits of raw vegetables when she's not looking. Neither of them notice as Cara slips away into the trees.

It's not the first time Cara has considered this. She's made it clear to Richard that it's an option, but he's always refused out of guilt, a sense of obligation to the woman he can never be with. But things are different, now; she doesn't think he will refuse her this time.

When she finds him, he is facing away from her, one hand digging into the bark of a tree, bracing him as his other hand pumps between his legs. His pants are loose around his hips, his shirt untucked and hanging loosely from his hunched shoulders. His shallow breathing, punctuated by hurried grunts, is enough to conceal the sound of her footsteps as she comes up behind him.

He freezes as her hand slides around to cover his own, his shoulders sagging when he looks down to see red leather instead of pale skin. "Cara." His voice is thick, heavy with something somewhere between relief and disappointment.

Cara doesn't say a word, just nudges his hand aside, stroking deliberately up and down the length of him. He shudders, jerks into her hand, before he stops himself and turns around, a protest ready on his lips.

She doesn't let it gain voice, instead surging forward to claim his mouth with her own. It is not a gentle kiss, full of softness and light and feelings. There is no mistaking her intent. When she pulls back, nipping at his lower lip, his eyes are glazed, dark with want. He nods in understanding, his gaze dropping away from hers. They both know what this is, and what it is not. They both know who it is that they really want.

Her hand finds him again, strokes once, twice, before the heat between her own legs becomes impossible to ignore. Richard is not the only one who needs this release. Stepping back, she reaches up to tear at the laces at the base of her neck. He groans as her hand falls away from him, but quickly moves to help peel the leather from her upper body.

Tugging her arms free of her sleeves, she pulls him back against her, hungrily devouring his mouth as his hard length thrusts against her stomach. He continues to tug clumsily at her leathers, and when he finally manages to shove them down over her hips, he pulls her down to the ground, shoving his own pants down to his knees.

His eyes meet hers as he hovers over her, and his face clouds with guilt and second thoughts. With a huff and a roll of her eyes, Cara flips herself over, pushing up onto her hands and knees. If he can't bear to look at her, fine; but stopping is not an option. Looking over her shoulder, she grinds her ass back against him, urging him to action. The indecision falls from his face, replaced by pure, carnal need as he shoves forward into her, groaning as her sex clenches around his straining cock.

For a short time, it is enough to feel him thrusting into her, filling her as her hands clench in the fallen leaves and dirt. But she can feel him growing more frantic, and she knows that she won't find her release this way. His fingers are digging into the flesh of her hips, and she reaches up to drag one of his hands down between her legs, guiding him in a few simple motions. She grunts her approval as he picks up a rhythm, pinching and rubbing at her clit as her hips rock against him. Her hand drops back down to the dirt, bracing herself as he pushes into her with increased fervor. He won't last much longer.

Predictably, Kahlan's name is on his lips as he spills his seed into her. Cara gives him a few moments to catch his breath before she squeezes deliberately around his softening cock. The reminder is not lost on him, and he resumes his fumbling between her legs, swiftly urging her over the edge. Her back arches sharply as the throbbing in her sex reaches its crest, a strangled cry releasing into the trees as pleasure floods her body.

He slides free of her without a word, pushing against her hips to rise to his feet. She hears the rustle of his clothing, the heavy fall of his feet as he starts to leave.

"Richard," she calls after him, her head turning in the direction of his footsteps. He stops, turns around, and his eyes drift over her kneeling form, sweat cooling on her back, leathers shoved down to her knees, her sex still dripping with his seed. He meets her gaze briefly, and something flickers across his face, beneath the guilt and shame, before he hurries away. Cara smirks as she watches him go, savoring the wet ache between her legs.

This was the first time, but it will not be the last.

  
_end._   



End file.
